The God Of War
by XenonLuxius
Summary: Saat kau berjalan di putihnya krhidupan ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kegelapan sudah mulai menguasai dirimu. Change summary New chap Release
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

 **"Life in New Dimension"**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie ishibumi

Story by XenonLuxius

Rate : T+ maybe M

Pair : nothing yet

Summary :'Kehidupanku yang baru akan dimulai dari sini entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Story start

.

.

.

.

Putih.

Deskripsi kata yang tepat untuk sebuah tempat bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun.

Di tempat putih itu lah semua nya di mulai.

 **Author POV**

"Ahh dimana ini?"

Sebuah kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari mulut sang pemuda yang baru sadar itu .

Dia lah sang Yogen no ko atau lebih dikenal dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Mungkin kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Naruto di tempat itu. Baiklah, mari kita lihat flashback nya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Flashback start**

Konohagakure no sato. Salah satu desa ninja dari lima desa ninja terbesar di Elemental Nation. Konoha dulu adalah desa yang indah namun, saat ini konoha sudah hancur lebur akibat perbuatan Madara Uchiha yang membangkitkan juubi sang ekor sepuluh dari bulan dengan bantuan Obito dan patung Gedo mazo.

"Menyerahlah Naruto. Kalian sudah kalah." ucapan datar nan mencekam dari sang jinchurikki juubi atau yang dikenal dengan nama Madara.

"Kheh, kau pikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu kakek tua ? Aku akan memusnahkan mu dan menyegel juubi kembali ke bulan!" teriak naruto pada madara yang sedang berdiri diatas juubi. 'Ugh, cakraku hampir habis, bagaimana ini kurama?' tanya Naruto pada bijuu yang mendiami tubuhnya itu.

'Hey gaki aku masih punya sedikit cadangan cakra, tapi ini sudah yang terakhir sebelum aku mengisinya kembali.' itulah balasan yang diterima naruto dari sang kyuubi.

'Begitu ya ? Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari kita kurama.' ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Aku juga berpikir begitu. Nampaknya ini pertemuan terakhir kita, terima kasih gaki karena sudah menghilang kan kebencian di hatiku pada manusia gaki, aku bangga memiliki partner sepertimu Uzumaki Naruto.' balas kurama dengan suara beratnya.

'Hahaha, terima kasih karena sudah mau mempercayaiku kurama. Baiklah ayo kita musnahkan kakek tua itu dan menyegel juubi kembali ke bulan!' semangat yang membara dari naruto itu membuat kurama kembali tersenyum

'Dia memang penuh kejutan rikudou-jiji' batin kurama berkata.

Naruto merapal handseal dan membuat beberapa bunshin untuk membantunya melawan Madara.

 **Fuuton : Rashenshuriken**

Naruto membentuk rashenshuriken di tangan kanannya dan berlari ke arah madara.

"Hyaaah!"

"Serangan yang arghh!"

Rashenshuriken itu ternyata hanya tipuan belaka dari bunshin naruto, sementara naruto yang asli sedang menyegel madara dengan Shikifujin.

"Sudah berakhir." itulah ucapan terakhir dari naruto sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

 **Flashback end**

"Naruto."terdengar sebuah suara yang lembut namun tetap mengandung ketegasan.

"Are? Siapa itu?" balas Naruto.

"Ikuti suaraku maka kau akan tau." balasan singkat yang diterima Naruto. Naruto pun menyusuri tempat itu dan menemukan seseorang disana.

"Halo. Apa kau yang memanggil ku ?'tanya Naruto pada orang yang dijumpainya itu.

"Ya, aku yang memanggilmu Naruto." balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Souka? Tapi kau siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku Kami-sama (Anime) Naruto." ucapnya pada Naruto.

"Hmm ada apa gerangan kau memanggil hamba mu ini Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto sambil merendah.

"Hahaha~ tdak perlu seperti itu Naruto, Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."ucap Kami-sama pada Naruto.

"Hmm kalau boleh tau, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada hambamu ini Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto padanya.

"Jika kau diberi kesempatan mendamaikan satu dimensi, apakah kau mau menerimanya Naruto ?"tanya sang Kami-sama pada Naruto.

"Aku mau menerimanya Kami-sama." jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Hahaha, baiklah Naruto, aku akan mengirim mu ke sebuah dimensi yang sedang terjadi perang antara tiga fraksi."ucap kami-sama pada Naruto.

"Are? Tiga?" tanya Naruto ambigu.

"Ya Naruto, ada tiga fraksi yang sedang berperang yaitu fraksi Tenshi, Akuma, dan Da-Tenshi."jawab-Nya pada Naruto.

"Ehh Da-Tenshi? Apa mereka tersandung sesuatu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bukan Naruto, mereka adalah malaikat yang melanggar larangan dariku sehingga membuat mereka jatuh."jelas Kami-sama pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Kami-sama. Aku siap mendamaikan dimensi itu."jawab Naruto pada Kami-sama.

"Hahaha tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memberi mu sedikit kekuatan baru."ucap Kami-sama kepada Naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan kekuatan lamaku Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto padanya.

"Begini Naruto, kau sudah mati di dimensimu terdahulu sehingga kekuatan mu tidak ada yang tertinggal pada dirimu yang sekarang."jelas Kami-sama padanya.

"Haah, begitu ya? Baiklah."Naruto pun pasrah.

"Baiklah, terima ini Naruto." Kami-sama memberikan sebuah pedang besar berpendar biru yang sangat menyilaukan.

(Note : Untuk pedangnya bisa liat Blade of Olympus di GOW 2)

Naruto mengambil pedang itu dan ia merasa heran sekaligus takjub saat melihat pedang itu ditangannya.

"Ah pedang apa ini Kami-sama?"tanya Naruto pada-Nya.

"Itu adalah **Blade of Olympus** Naruto." jawab Kami-sama padanya.

"Souka? Baiklah dengan pedang ini aku akan mewujudkan perdamaian itu Kami-sama." ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Kami-sama pun tersenyum dan membuat sebuah portal.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kau pergi Naruto."ucap Kami pada Naruto

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah portal itu dan portal itu menghisap Naruto kedalam nya.

'Semoga kau mendapat kebahagiaan Naruto' batin Kami berkata sebelum Naruto lenyap di hisap portal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haloo! aku adalah penduduk baru di sini!

I hope you like my story ^~^

Im newbie here so please review my story ^~^

See ya next chap!

Im Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 : The Mission and Meet The White Dragon**

 **"The God of War"**

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie ishibumi

Story by XenonLuxius

Rate : T+ maybe M

Pair : nothing yet

Summary :'Kehidupanku yang baru akan dimulai dari sini entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Story start

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan belantara luas tiba tiba muncul sebuah portal yang mengeluarkan seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto.

"Hah dimana ini?"tanya naruto sambil mengobservasi wilayah sekitar nya.

"Lebih baik aku berjalan jalan dahulu sambil mengobservasi tempat ini."ucap Naruto lagi sambil berjalan menyusuri hutan itu.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, Naruto melihat sesosok orang yang menurutnya sudah tua sedang memancing di sebuah sungai. Karena rasa penasaran nya, Naruto pun mendekati orang yang sedang memancing itu.

"Halo Jii-san?"tanya Naruto pada pemancing itu.

"Halo anak muda, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"jawab orang itu sambil bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ah aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja jii-san, namun sepertinya aku malah tersesat." jawab Naruto santai.

"Siapa namamu anak muda ?"tanya nya lagi pada Naruto.

"Hmm perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze. Aku hanya pemuda biasa yang kebetulan memiliki kekuatan spesial. Senang bertemu dengan anda gubernur Da-tenshi."jawab naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau aku gubernur Da-tensi?"tanya sang gubernur dengan rasa curiga pada naruto.

"Hmm mudah saja, aku merasakan aura malaikat yang sedikit berbeda dari dalam diri mu. Sehingga aku asumsikan kau itu seorang Da-tenshi dan juga dengan aura mu yang cukup besar itu aku juga berasumsi bahwa kau adalah pemimpin dari Da-tensi."jelas Naruto pajang lebar.

"Hah baiklah aku percaya padamu Naruto. Perkenalkan aku adalah Azazel, pemimpin dari Da-tenshi."jawab azazel sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah Azazel-san, sepertinya sudah larut dan sebaiknya kau pulang saja karena aku lihat kau belum menangkap satu ekor ikan pun hari ini." ucap Naruto pada Azazel.

"Hahaha, aku memang tidak mengharapkan untuk mendapat ikan Naruto, aku hanya ingin menikmati ketenangan yang kudapat dari kegiatan ku ini."balas Azazel padanya.

"Souka? Kalau begitu aku harus pergi untuk mencari penginapan Azazel-san. Sampai jumpa lagi."ucap Naruto sambil beranjak pergi meninggal kan Azazel. Namun belum jauh naruto beranjak, Azazel kembali memanggilnya.

"Hei Naruto! Aku memiliki sebuah apartemen di sekitar sini! Bagaimana kalau kau menempatinya?"tanya azazel sambil berteriak.

"Boleh juga!" jawab Naruto pada Azazel.

'Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."ucap Azazel sambil beranjak pergi bersama Naruto.

Skip time

Akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua ke sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar yang berada di kawasan elite kota Kuoh.

"Nah Naruto, ini adalah apartemen yang kumaksud dan ini kuncinya."ucap Azazek sambil memberi kunci apartemen itu pada Naruto.

"Ah apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan Azazel-san?"tanya Naruto pada Azazel.

"Hahaha tidak perlu merasa sungkan Naruto, aku jarang menempati apartemen ini dikarenakan kesibukan ku di Grigory. Jadi aku berikan saja padamu."jawab Azazel pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan kembali ke grigory sekarang. Jadi semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan sampai jumpa lagi." ucap Azazel sambil melenggang pergi meninggal kan Naruto.

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan berkata dalam hatinya.

'Apanya yang jarang? Tempat ini terlalu rapi untuk jarang ditempati.'

'Tapi ya sudah lah, sebaiknya aku segera mengistirahatkan badanku.'lanjut Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Naruto pun beranjak ke kasur berukuran king size dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atasnya.

menit, Naruto pun terlelap.

Skip to next morning

Pagi hari yang indah di sebuah apartemen, terlihat di dalamnya seseorang yang masih tidur dengan lelap.

"Uhh sudah pagi ya?". Naruto bangkin dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual paginya dan berpakaian, Naruto pun pergi keluar apartemen untuk mencari udara segar.

'Haah, ternyata membosankan juga tidak melakukan apapun.'batin Naruto berucap.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto sampai di hutan di pinggiran kota kuoh.

"Tolong!"

"Tolong aku!"

Namun ia mendengar sayup sayup suara dari seseorang yang sedang meminta tolong dari arah hutan, ia pun berlari ke arah hutan itu dan menemukan bahwa ada beberapa preman yang sedang mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis.

'Oh ayolah! Orang tolol macam apa yang ingin mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis dipagi hari?!'komentar Naruto dalam hatinya.

Naruto pun mendekati sekumpulan preman itu dan berteriak ke arah mereka.

"Hey orang tolol! Benar sekali kalian mencoba memperkosa seorang gadis di pagi hari! apa kalian tidak punya otak di dalam kepala itu!"teriak Naruto emosi.

"Hei bocah sialan! Beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan kami! Kalian semua hajar dia!"ucap salah seorang preman yang mungkin pemimpin dari gerombolan preman itu.

"Majulah Bodoh!"teriak Naruto.

'Hahaha, melemaskan otot dengan menghajar preman tidak buruk juga.'

Preman yang berjumlah sekitar 10 orang itu mencoba menyerang Naruto secara bersama.

"Hyaaah! Mati kau bocah!"teriak para preman itu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Bugh

Bugh

Duakk

Sayang bagi para preman itu, dua pukulan dan satu tendangan berhasil merubuhkan tiga preman sekaligus.

Para preman yang tersisa kemudian mengepung Naruto dan menyerang mya secara membabi buta. Tetapi semua serangan itu dapat dengan mudah di hindari Naruto.

Bugh

Bugh

Duakk

Duakk

Meong (?)

Para preman itu pun terkapar, dan hanya tinggal satu, sang pemimpin dari para gerombolan orang bodoh itu.

"Nah sepertinya hanya tinggal kau sendiri saja preman-san.'ucap Naruto pada preman itu.

"Huaa ampuni aku!"teriak sang preman sambil bersujud di depan Naruto.

Duakk

Satu tendangan melesat tepat ke kepala sang preman sehingga membuatnya pingsan.

"Nah beres."ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Halo gadis manis?"ucap Naruto pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun memeluk Naruto sambil menangis se kencang-kencang nya

"Huaaa! Hiks! Hiks!"teriakan gadis itu membuat naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ehh, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi ya."ucap Naruto pada gadis itu.

"Hiks, b-baiklah."tangisan gadis itu pun mulai mereda.

"Namaku Naruto, Namamu?"tanya Naruto pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

Timbul lah rona merah di kedua pipi gadis itu dan menjawab pertanyaan naruto sambil sesenggukan.

"Na-namaku Ya-yanada Riisa."jawab gadis itu.

"Yanada Riisa? Namamu cantik seperti orangnya."ucap Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun."jawab Riisa sambil tersenyum merona ke arah Naruto.

"Nah sekarang ayo aku antar pulang Riisa-chan."ajak Naruto pada Riisa.

"Ha'i Naruto-kun."Balas Riisa pada Naruto.

Naruto dan Riisa pun berjalan dalam ketenangan di pagi hari yang indah.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, Naruto dan Riisa sampai di depan sebuah toko kue sedernaha yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kita sampai Naruto-kun."ucap Riisa pada Naruto.

"Jadi toko kue rumahmu ya Riisa-chan?tidak buruk."balas Naruto pada Riisa.

"Yah begitulah, ayo masuk Naruto-kun."ajak Riisa pada Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke toko kue itu dan Naruto takjub melihat rapinya tata letak barang yang ada di situ.

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri Riisa-chan?"tanya Naruto pada Riisa.

'Ya begitulah Naruto-kun."jawab Riisa.

"Lalu, orangtuamu ada dimana?"tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm mereka ada di london Naruto-kun."jawab Riisa enteng.

"Begitu ya." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-kun?"tanya Riisa padanya.

"Ahaha tidak kok Riisa-chan."jawab Naruto pada Riisa.

"Ehm Riisa-chan, sepertinya aku harus pergi."ucap Naruto pada Riisa.

Riisa yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menjadi murung kembali. Naruto yang melihat hal itu kemudian berkata pada Riisa.

"Uhm Riisa-chan jangan murung begitu. Aku janji, aku akan sering mengunjungi mu."ucap Naruto lagi pada Riisa.

Riisa pun kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto.

"Nah sampai jumpa lagi Riisa-chan"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar toko kue itu.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari toko itu, Naruto pun pergi ke arah hutan. Lebih tepatnya ia akan menemui Azazel untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Skip time ~

Sesampai nya di tempat Azazel Naruto pun duduk tepat di samping Azazel.

"Azazel-san ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."ucap Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan.

"Apa itu Naruto?"jawab Azazel tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Apa kau mengetahui tempat tinggal Kratos si pembunuh dewa itu?"tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya.

"Hmm aku kalau tidak salah, dia tinggal di suatu pulau terpencil di ujung samudera. Memang nya ada apa Naruto?"jawab Azazel sambil bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin menemuinya."jawab Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau serius Naruto? Kau tau kan dia itu seperti apa? Kau bisa mati ditangan nya."jelas Azazel sambil menoleh ke Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli Azazel-san, aku akan tetap menemuinya besok."jawab Naruto santai.

"Terserahmu saja Naruto."balas Azazel.

Di saat mereka berdua sedang menikmati ketenangan itu, datang lah sang Hakuryuukou mengganggu suasanya itu dengan cara mengajak Naruto bertarung.

"Hey pirang! Bertarunglah denganku"teriak sang Hakuryuukou pada Naruto.

"Hm apa untung nya aku bertarung denganmu naga keci?'tanya Naruto tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya.

Hakuryuukou yang merasa tak terima dipanggil naga kecil oleh Naruto pun langsung melesat untuk memukul Naruto.

Swussh

"Heahh! Mati kau pirang!"Hakuryuukou melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat dan akan menghantam Naruto yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya

Trankk

Dan muncul lah **Blade of Olympus** dari ketiadaan yang menangkis hantaman dari sang Hakuryuukou.

Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat rebahanya sambil membersihkan sedikit pakaian nya yang kotor.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau punya naga kecil?'tanya Naruto meremehkan lawannnya kali ini.

Hakuryuukou pun terbang kembali ke angkasa dan mencoba menghantam Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Swushh

Trank

Namun hasil nya tetap sama tapi lebih parah. Hakuryuukou pingsan karena menerima sabetan dari **Blade of Olympus** tepat di dadanya sehingga membuat armor balance breakernya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Naga kecil bodoh."ucap Naruto datar saat melihat keadaan Hakuryuukou yang mengenaskan.

"Hey Azazel! Lebih baik kau urusi murid mu ini."ucap Naruto datar pada Azazel.

"Baiklah tapi Naruto, apa itu **Blade of Olympus**?"tanya Azazel.

"Oh ini memang **Blade of Olympus.** "jawab Naruto pad Azazel.

"Bolehkah aku memegangnya?"tanya Azazel pada Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu."

Naruto pun memberikan pedang itu pada Azazel, namun tiba tiba saat tangan Azazel menyentuh gagang pedang itu. Pedang itu bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan sengatan petir sehingga membuat Azazel terjungkal dengan tidak elit.

"Hei Naruto-baka! Kau sengaja ya mengerjaiku?!"teriak Azazel pada Naruto.

"Hahaha, kau seperti orang bodoh Azazel. Pedang ini memang tidak mau dipegang oleh siapapun kecuali diriku sendiri."balas Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Geez, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi bocah?!"teriak Azazel yang masih kesal.

"Kau tidak bertanya pak tua."jawab Naruto enteng.

"Hah sudahlah, tapi omong-omong aku ada pekerjaan untukmu Naruto."ucap Azazel mulai serius.

"Apa itu?"tanya Naruto yang juga sudah mulai serius.

"Aku ingin kau mengeksekusi salah satu jenderal ku atau setidaknya bawa dia padaku dalam keadaan sekarat. Nama dari jenderal ku itu adalah Kokabiel, dia adalah salah satu veteran perang yang ingin Great War ke dua kembali terjadi. Apa kau bisa melakukan nya Naruto?"jelas Azazel panjang lebar pada Naruto dan ditanggapi hanya dengan mangut mangut tidak jelas.

"Hmm, aku bisa melakukan itu."jawab Naruto.

"Kapan aku mengeksekusi nya Azazel?"sambung Naruto sambil bertanya tentang jadwal pengeksekusian Kokabiel.

"Malam ini Naruto. Malam ini ia akan menyerang salah satu adik dari maou underworld."jelas Azazel pada Naruto.

"Baiklah Azazel, aku akan pergi untuk menyiapkan kan keperluanmu dulu. Jaa ne~"ucap Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Azazel.

Saat Naruto sedang berjalan, ia melihat sebuah toko yang menjual topeng disana. Ia pun memasuki toko tersebut dan di suguhkan banyak topeng yang unik. Saat sedang memilih topeng, ia terpaku pada satu topeng disana.

'Wah ternyata ada topeng nya Obito disini.'batin Naruto berucap.

Naruto pun mengambil topeng itu dan membawanya ke kasir untuk dibayar. Setelah membeli topeng itu, Naruto pun kembali ke apartemen nya.

Skip to the Night.

Malam hari telah tiba, sudah saatnya Naruto menjalankan tugasnya yaitu mengeksekusi salah satu jenderal Da-tenshi.

Ternyata Kokabiel sedang melakukan pertarungan dengan sekelompok iblis muda, pertarungan itu terlihat tidak seimbang karena kokabiel menciptakan sebuah Light Spear sebesar sebuah bus sekolah.

ORC vs Kokabiel

"Hahaha, kalian semua lemah! Dengan ini Great War kedua akan dimulai!"teriak Kokabiel saat melemparkan Light Spear sebesar sebuah bus itu.

 **Rias POV**

'Apakah ini akhir dari kami semua?'

'Maafkan aku okaa-san, otou-san, nii-san, grayfia-nee, milichas-kun.'

Rias hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berharap bahwa ia akan mati disini.

"Hanya oang bodoh yang pasrah saat ada light spear meluncur tepat di depan nya." Rias membuka matanya dan melihat seorang dengan jubah hitam tepat berdiri di depan nya.

 **Rias POV end**

Trank

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras sehingga membuat orang yang ada di sana membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang berjubah hitam membelah Light Spear itu menjadi dua dengan sebuah pedang besar ber pendar biru yang menyilaukan.

"Hah, tusuk gigi itu tidak akan bisa membunuhku."ucap orang itu dengan santai nya seusai membelah dua light spear sebesar bus itu.

"Hei sialan! Kau siapa hah?! Kenapa kau menggangu rencanaku?! Dasar sialan!"umpat Kokabiel karena Light Spearnya dibelah dua dengan mudahnya.

"Tenang lah gagak tua, aku hanya menerima tugas dari seseorang untuk mengeksekusi mu disini."jawab orang itu dengan santai nya.

"Dasar bangsat! Mati kau sialan!" Kokabiel melesat dengan sebuah light spear di tangannya.

Melihat Kokabiel melesat kearahnya, Naruto mengangkat pedang nya dan mengacungkan ujungnya tepat kearah Kokabiel.

5 meter

3 meter

1 meter

Kokabiel pun semakin mendekat

50 cm

Naruto hanya menggumamkan sesuatu disana.

"Surprise motherfucker."gumam Naruto pelan.

Blizztt

Duarrr

Terjadi ledakan tepat saat jarak kokabiel dan Naruto tinggal 25 cm lagi.

"Ohok! Ugh!"Kokabiel pun terkapar tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Kokabiel merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan meminum isi botol itu.

'Hmm botol apa itu? Aku sepertinya harus mewaspadainya.'batin Naruto berucap.

Duarr

Terjadi ledakan energi dari Kokabiel setelah meminum isi dari botol yang tidak di ketahui itu, Kokabiel pun kembali sehat tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Hahaha kali ini kau mati sialan!"ucap Kokabiel yang melesat kembali untuk menyerang Naruto.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Suara Light Spear beradu dengan pedang pembunuh dewa menggema di tempat itu.

Trank

Duakh

Naruto menendang dada Kokabiel dan ia pun tercampak cukup jauh. Kokabiel bangkit dan menghujani Naruto dengan banyak Light spear ciptaanya yang mengarah ke Naruto.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Trank

Naruto menangkis setiap Light spear itu dengan mudahnya. "Giliranku gagak tua." Naruto melesat ke arah Kokabiel dan mengayunkan pedang nya tepat ke arah sayap Kokabiel.

Crashh

Arrgh

Dua sayap Kokabiel terputus sehingga membuat ia terjatuh kembali ke tanah.

"Argh! Si-sialan kau!" Kokabiel pun mencoba merangkak menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai nya berjalan kearah Kokabiel dan menendang perutnya sehingga membuat ia kembali meringis kesakitan.

"Ada kata kata terakhir gagak?"ucap Naruto sambil menghunuskan pedang besarnya tepat di leher Kokabiel.

"Bangsat kau manusia sialan! Cuiih!"umpat Kokabiel sambil meludah ke arah Naruto.

"Aku anggap itu kata kata terakhirmu." jawab naruto sambil menusuk kan pedangnya sehingga kepala Kokabiel pun terpisah dari badannya.

Naruto pun menyimpan kepala Kokabiel sebagai bukti dia sudah membunuh Kokabiel.

Naruto lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat itu namun ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Terima kasih tuan sudah menyelamatkan kami."ucap Rias pada Naruto.

"Hm? Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."jawab Naruto.

"Tetap saja kau sudah menyelamatkan kami.'Rias bersikeras untuk berterima kasih pada Naruto karena sudah menyelamatkan nya.

"Hah terserahmu saja lah."ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Boleh kami tau siapa nama penyelamat kami?" tanya Akeno saat itu.

"Namaku Tobi."jawabnya singkat

Tbc

.

.

.

Halo kembali lagi denganku XenonLuxius ^~^

Terima kasih buat para reader sekalian yang sudah me review dan fav/foll fic ku ini.

Arriverdeci ^~^


End file.
